The New Party Member
by neogamer1234
Summary: A new vistor shows up in Tethe'alla! Who is he and what is his business? PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS! Oh yeah... this is my first fic...
1. The Visitor

The Party's New Visitor

The Tales of Symphonia characters are not mine!

Only the Assassin is my own creation...

The story is about how a world-crossing assassin comes to kill Lloyd and Zelos for a certain reason...

"The Newcomer"

The setting... The party walking around Flanoir in Tethe'alla.

An assassin has been following the party throughout the two worlds without the help of the Rheairds for he has mastered World-Phasing, which creates a fast-closing portal that he can go through to go between worlds or move across the current world. He has had a soft spot for a crush he has been admiring from afar... Sheena... Oh, how he wanted to be her boyfriend! The assassin became more and more jealous of seeing how Zelos flirted with her and how Sheena had a crush on Lloyd.

"Lloyd! Help! This Penguinist is chasing me with a strange look on his face! I would use my cards but I misplaced them somewhere! Not only that I can't summon while being chased!" Sheena said while running with her Cards clearly showing at the bottom of her shirt.

"I'll save you my pretty!" Zelos yelled while chasing after the Penguinist that was harassing Sheena.

"Huh? You call me?" Lloyd said, oblivious as ever.

The assassin got mad at what he was seeing and World-Phased all the way to the Penguinist, took a katana out and sliced the Penguinist in two to the Penguinist didn't move and it took fifteen seconds for the Penguinist to split into two halves that quickly disappeared. The whole party just froze then and there staring at the new visitor. The assassin just World-Phased away, but not before Genis had a good look at the visitor. He was dressed in blue pants a shirt and an open vest over the shirt. He wore shoes that weren't from that world and wore glasses with no bottom rim for the lenses.

"Who could that? Have been... He didn't seem from any place... We have gone to..." Presea said after Genis explained what they saw.

"Yes I agree... Maybe he's the descendant of an ancient culture... I wonder if there are ruins for that culture!" Raine exclaimed, stars in her eyes.

"No... It seems like he was from our time so there can be only one explanation..." Genis explained with his eyes closed, his head tilted forward, and his index finger and thumb in a V-shape on his chin. While all the others were staring at him... Genis suddenly looked up, "There are other worlds besides Sylvarant and Tethe'alla..."

The others had a look of shock on their faces, but Raine had stars in her eyes again thinking the new world they might have discovered has many more ruins that are waiting to be explored.

"You may be right Genis... Think about it. Of all the places we've been to, there has never been any place where people are dressed that way and also have such graceful swordsmanship..." Regal added on.

"It's agreed from what I see..." Kratos said.

"What is agreed Dad?" Lloyd answered.

"That we will find this kid and find out things about him and his mysterious world." Kratos answered back.

They went to Mizuho after the long day and slept. What they didn't know is that the assassin had been following them sleeping in the highest tree, hidden from all. Since he is very sensitive to movement, he heard something from the INN. Someone was looking out the window... It was Sheena! He World-Phased quietly over to the room so he didn't make a sound and eavesdropped on Sheena...

"I wonder who that boy was..." Sheena said looking up at the stars.

"The assassin dropped down and stood up... "You mean me?"

Sheena practically jumped back showing that she was wearing, a purple sleeping kimono. "H-How d-d-d-did y-you g-get h-h-here?" Sheena said with a startled look on her face. At that instant, Sheena lifted part of her kimono to show the garter where her cards were held. She dashed that the assassin and stopped her hand right before his neck.

"Whoa, why so hostile?" the assassin replied to Sheena's reaction.

"Sorry... It's just that because of my past... I can get paranoid in this place... yes... I do get paranoid in my hometown..." Sheena replied.

"But you made a pact with Volt so everything should be alright with Volt-"the visitor said before he was cut off by Sheena.

"How do you know that? We don't even know you!" Sheena said in a low yelling voice.

"Well... to make a long story short, I travel to many worlds but this is the one that has caught my interest." The assassin explained.

"Well can I at least know your name and what is your business here?" Sheena asked.

"Dustin... and my job is to travel and adventure through lands even while I'm still young. If your party will accept me, I will gladly join..." Dustin said.

"Now why would we want to do that?" Sheena said.

"You've seen my power... why wouldn't you want someone as strong as me?" Dustin said.

"We barely even know you... So how can we trust you? I mean you killed that Penguinist quickly... Too quickly..." Sheena said in a medium voice.

At that moment, the two heard footsteps coming towards them. "I've got to go... See ya..." at that moment Dustin World-Phased away and the door opened. It was Colette.

"Who were you talking to Sheena?" Colette said in a sleepy voice.

"Uh... uh... no one..." Sheena said.

"Okay then..." Colette said as she walked out of the room.

Just then Sheena heard a thud outside her door. "..." Sheena thought holding her head.

That night Sheena couldn't go to sleep because she thought about the things Dustin said. "Think about it... I'll be waiting for an answer..." Sheena went to sleep thing, "Why stay here? This place isn't that interesting..."


	2. The Game of Trust

DISCLAIMER!!!

I do not own the Characters of Tales of Symphonia!

In this fic the only character I own is the "anti-assassin" Dustin

Yes, he is my own OC but unlike other OCs HE'S NOT PERFECT!!! You'll see...

Oh yeah... this story is sorta misleading at points... but for now... let's just say that this takes place right before Gnome's cave.

Enjoy it!

Chapter 2: To trust or not to trust?

The next morning Sheena told the others who she saw and talked to because she decided that Colette must have forgotten that she may have been talking to someone after her "trip" the night before.

"What?! That strange person visited you last night? He was a type of anti-assassin named Dustin?" The whole party asked in unison.

"Uh... yeah..." Sheena said in an unsure voice"

"What did... he say?" Presea said.

"He asked to join us on our journey..." Sheena answered.

"Hmmm... seems a little suspicious..." Regal replied.

"Yeah... We barely even know the guy and I think he might be planning something big... remember how fast he killed the Penguinist?" Genis added to the conversation.

"Maybe we give him a little test for trust..." Lloyd added.

"What do you have in mind? Will it involve a cave or ruins of some sort?" Raine replied to Lloyd.

"Uh... Sheena you haven't made a pact with Gnome the Earth Spirit right?" Lloyd said.

"Yeah... Why are you asking?" Sheena said back.

"Well... maybe we can see if he really will help us... we'll go through Gnome's cave and see what he does and-" Lloyd explained before getting interrupted by Presea.

"You!" Presea threw her axe to the roof of the inn they were standing outside of.

"Heh... I knew you were observant, but sensing me no matter how silent it was?" Dustin said, "I think you'll need this if we are going into Gnome's cave." Dustin World-Phased to the roof grabbed the axe in one hand, and Phased down and gave back Presea's axe.

The party was amazed at the speed and strength of the new visitor. "How can you do that?" Genis asked.

"Heh... it's a skill I developed when I was growing up... that's not the only 'portal' skill I have... here give me your cards Sheena" Sheena looked hesitant, "look, I'm not a bad guy... I'm just showing my second skill that I can do..." Sheena got the cards and gave it.

Dustin made a new portal... A portal with swirling colors and looked flat. The portal also had a size of a waiter's tray and then Dustin said, "Feel the portal..." the party felt that the portal was like a smooth rock... "Okay clear out... Watch as I fix these cards." Dustin put the tattered cards on the portal and yelled, "Regenerate!" the cards sank into the portal and re-emerging a few seconds later were new cards, shiny and without any sign of withering. Sheena took them back and had stars in her eyes.

"Do you guys trust me now?" Dustin asked.

"We'll see... Let's get to Gnome's cave." Lloyd said.

When they got to the cave, Sheena just stopped.

"You okay Sheena?" Dustin and Zelos questioned in unison.

"Uh..." Sheena looked confused because Zelos is usually the one who says that. Sheena blushed then said, "Oh... I'm just sort of scared that Gnome will be a dangerous spirit..." while she said that she was really thinking, _"Why would he be worried about me? There must be some reason... No... no it can't be..."_ After that Dustin and Zelos stared at each other with lightning in between them... Dustin just looked like he didn't care... While they walked in Zelos still looked mad at Dustin.

When they changed the function of the Sorcerer's ring, Colette asked to wear it and she did. Bad Idea. Colette trips and activated it making a Sand Worm come out of the ground. Dustin seemed a little freaked out but still Lloyd, Kratos, and Genis would help him. The battle started...

Dustin World-Phased onto the Worms back and tried stabbing but he missed and hit a spike, which enraged the worm MUCH more... The Worm Bucked and Dustin was sent flying through the air... Of course he would attempt a World-Phase but he remembered that he couldn't do it while flying. So he tried Air Escaping, as he saw Lloyd do in a battle before but landed on his back halfway through the form. Dustin was on the floor dizzy but jumped up once the Worm was going to eat him... That's when he transformed... His clothes turned into armor for him and because of his near death experience, the whole party got new armor around them too... Lloyd, Kratos, and Zelos didn't know what came over them, but they yelled, "Omega unison attack! Delta Sky Slash!" The three grew wings and flew up and slashed in a triangle formation. The three then softly floated down and their armor disappeared. Dustin slowly tilted down but Kratos caught him before he hit the ground.

When Dustin came to, the whole party was standing over him, relieved that he was alive. Then Regal was about to give him curry, but then someone stole it... Not any of the party, but it was really small. No matter to Regal, so he made another Curry dish. Dustin ate it and was instantly rejuvenated. He was about to walk deeper into the temple but the party stopped him and sat him down.

"Dustin... We demand an explanation on what just happened!" Raine and Genis exclaimed at the same time.

"About what?" Dustin said all confused.

"ABOUT THE THING THAT JUST HAPPENED BEFORE KRATOS SAVED YOU!!!" the whole party except for Zelos and Kratos yelled.

"Huh?" Dustin said scratching his head, looking confused. "All I did was see the Sand Worm about to eat me..."

"Yeah, we know. But right when that happened you pushed it up, then we all started glowing and our clothes turned into armor. Not only that, Lloyd, Zelos, and I did a crazy move where our armor sprouted wings and we flew at the sand worm slashing it in a triangle flight formation." Kratos explained.

"I never experienced that." Dustin replied.

"Then we have deduced one way to try and figure out how this may have happened..." Genis and Raine said in unison, "Dustin, tell us your story..."

Dustin hesitated, looked sad for a moment, and then started...

"Okay... this is how my story is..."

"I was born in a very small village that worshipped the "Type 0" creature... The Phoenix... I was born into one of the high-class families, but I still wanted to feel what it was like to be a lower-class person... I never really liked the high-life, which was because all I thought was, if you are rich, tragedy will happen... My prediction came true..."

"Serves you right..." Zelos said snickering, but now much before Sheena and Raine whacked him upside the head.

"Okay... Well let me go on..." Dustin said, "Well, other villages became jealous of our secrets to winning in a grand Coliseum in our world... How did wee win? Our village was notorious for coming back to life after a severe beating and gaining extraordinary powers-"

"STOP RIGHT THERE... For now..." Genis and Raine jumped up and pointed at Dustin, who still looked a little dumbfounded at their expression. Genis continued, "That explains why you transformed! Okay, when we first saw you, you were wearing a ring, one that was shaped like a phoenix... but unlike other rings, you wore yours as a necklace..." Genis pulled down the collar of Dustin's shirt to show that he indeed, was wearing a white-shell necklace with the phoenix ring hanging at the bottom of the necklace.

"Should I continue?" Dustin asked.

Kratos said, "That's enough for now, let's get to an inn after we're finished in this dungeon. Then you can tell the rest of your story." The whole party, except for Zelos, nodded their heads in unison.

The rest of the party stood up and right before they could walk deeper into the cave, Dustin suddenly collapsed. "Dustin, are you all right?" Regal asked.

Dustin replied, "Aw man, not this again... Every time I blank out, I could barely do anything for about fifteen minutes after the blackout." Lloyd and Kratos put him on their shoulders so he could walk easier. "Thanks... you two... for trusting... me..." Dustin fell asleep while on the two's shoulders and they carried him through the tunnel, with Raine and Sheena holding him while the rest were fighting.

Dustin finally came to 20 minutes later and was on a bridge. He can hear a faint voice going, "One, two, THREE!!!" he couldn't tell what was going on, but he could tell that he was now falling at a quick pace, finally landing. Then he realized that this must've been the bottom of the Temple.

"Ah... so Sleeping Martel is finally awake I see..." Kratos said jokingly.

"Wow, I'm finally awake... I thought I never would after my latest blackout." Dustin stirred. "What the... Are we at the bottom of the Temple already?" Dustin stood up quickly and started bowing to them, "I'm so sorry I couldn't help you!"

"It's okay... We needed the experience anyways." Lloyd said with a grin on his face.

"Well since I'm up now... should we get to Gnome's seal?" Dustin said.

"Are you sure you don't need to rest anymore?" Colette said.

"Nah, I'm okay." Dustin replied.

"I'm sorry for asking, I should have known..." Colette said.

"Hey, don't be so hard on yourself, it was my fault I screwed up in that battle." Dustin said.

They walked towards the Seal of Gnome, and Gnome came before them. Dustin started cracking up. "This is what you were afraid of?!" Right after he said that, Gnome whacked him with his shovel, Zelos punched him in the back of the head, and Sheena slapped Dustin straight across the face. Everyone else just thought, "_THIS is who we're trusting to help us?_" Even after that severe beating, Dustin just came right back up. "Sorry..." Dustin said scratching the back of his head. Gnome was still pretty pissed off, and the battle started.

Dustin said, "Transform!" and his sword transformed into a bow with arrows. Dustin aimed for a split second and launched it... instead of hitting Gnome in the bow on the back of Gnome's head, Dustin hit Gnome's tail by accident. Gnome... was... pissed! Dustin would World-Phase but the blackout takes away his major powers longer than the recovery time. So Dustin transformed his sword again back to the sword and U-turned and attacked Gnome. Gnome staggered under the power of Dustin's fierceness while Gnome staggered, Sheena had gone into overlimit and summoned Sylph. Not only did Gnome get hurt, Dustin accidentally didn't get away and got whacked in the back of the head by a giant shield. Dustin was knocked out for a few seconds but then go right back up and kept up the attack. Eventually with the help of Sheena, Genis, and Raine, the party overcame Gnome and Sheena made a pact with him.

When they got out, Dustin suggested that they go to Flanoir and he'd be waiting for them. Then he remembered that he could World-Phase everyone there at the cost of losing is powers for half an hour. He did and everybody met Abyssion and they agreed to get the Devil's Arms for him. As Dustin walked around, everybody kept running away from him. Dustin just wondered why. Then someone spoke up and said, "You fiend! How could you destroy life? What is wrong with you?"

Dustin suddenly stopped because he was having another flashback. He then ran straight for the inn and everybody followed. When he got there he gathered his breath and thought, _"No, he can't be here. Why would he follow me? Is he still jealous? I thought I worked it out!"_

"Are you alright?" Sheena asked with Zelos looking really mad.

"Guys, remember how I said I would tell you the rest of my story?" Dustin questioned. The others nodded. "I need to tell you the rest so you can understand why I acted so strange after that townsperson spoke."

Kratos said, "It's okay you can tell us..."

"Thanks... okay please don't be mad and the next things I'm going to say..."


End file.
